chihayafurufandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Calua
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Chihayafuru Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Chelsie1294 Message hey claudia! Um, just wanted to say hi, and hope to help you as much as I can cause I love chihayafuru! However ,i'm really new to this kind of thing so, hope you will help me along the way! Also, i'm writing to say that for Chitose I know her height so later you can add that. It's 156 cm ok? Chelsie1294 03:49, October 26, 2011 (UTC)chelsie1294 Main Page I changed the main page a bit, hope you like it. ErzaTitaniaScarlet (talk) 02:11, November 26, 2011 (UTC) You welcome! I was trying to fit the chapter slide picture, but it keeps showing white space for some reason... ErzaTitaniaScarlet (talk) 02:37, November 26, 2011 (UTC) OK! And I was wondering, do you have any idea of what I should do in the blank space left at the right column? I was thinking of putting a picture of the chihayafuru card, but I'm going to need a transparent background, and my computer can't do that. ErzaTitaniaScarlet (talk) 02:43, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok! I'll start on it. ErzaTitaniaScarlet (talk) 02:48, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I found a picture of the card, but it's pretty small. I'll search for a bigger one later. But is it okay if I start gallery pages? Oh, and I couldn't help notice that you edit on Kiss of the Rose Princess Wiki! I didn't even know there was one. I might edit it later. And if you don't mind me aking, who's your favorite rose from it? Mine is Kaede! ErzaTitaniaScarlet (talk) 03:07, November 26, 2011 (UTC) It is sad, I wanted to at least go until chapter 70, but oh well. And I'm going to add some external links to cover up the main page because I don't think there will be a card the size to fit the whole space. All the ones I found so far are pretty small... And I'll get started on the gallery pages afterwards (like you want them). ErzaTitaniaScarlet (talk) 18:59, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Thanks! I just created a Chihayafuru Answers Wiki When I'm finished with the logo, can you make the background transparent? Thank you. ErzaTitaniaScarlet (talk) 19:27, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I got it! Thanks! And here's the picture of the logo. It's Algeria. I sort of like this font. But if you want, you can change it. ErzaTitaniaScarlet (talk) 20:06, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I made you an admin at the answers wiki. ErzaTitaniaScarlet (talk) 19:28, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply (my internet was down and it was really bad). Actually, I want to apologize if I made you think that I didn't respect your decisions (I just got a little carried away because there's only the two of us who were active and wanted to make this wiki the best source for Chihayafuru). As the founder, I respect you a lot. And also, for the Mirai Nikki Wiki, it's because I share this account with my cousin since she's too lazy and she went ahead and created that wiki since she didn't know there was already one. Anyways, I am really sorry for the trouble!!! ErzaTitaniaScarlet (talk) 02:57, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh I have noticed a lot of things changed (but I can't edit since the internet connection keeps breaking over and over again...so sad). The wiki looks great! ErzaTitaniaScarlet (talk) 03:18, December 26, 2011 (UTC) You welcome! My internet has become better now so I am editing slowly on a wiki I just created. I wanted to create one before the internet went down. Once I'm done with the basics, I'll restart editing here. The wiki is called Shiawase Kissa Sanchoume Wiki. Have you read the manga before? ErzaTitaniaScarlet (talk) 04:36, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank you!!! ErzaTitaniaScarlet (talk) 18:44, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Claudia, Chelsie here. Just to let you know, volume 17th is out on the 13th of this month and I already uploaded a picture of the volume Cover. Also on the community please write that a second season for chihayafuru has been confirmed under news ok? the current Chapter of the manga untranslated is chapter 94, 95 is out on the 15th of June. The current chapter for the english translated manga is 37. I'll post a manga page from 37 after this message. Thank you for your time, when I find something new i'll message you again, sound good? Well that is all for now goodnight! Hey There Calua as a admin and founder you are leading from the front i am sending this message to wish all the best on your hardwork. I'm just a random user who is new but i promise i will help you in every way i could so pls message me if ya need any help. Arata Wataya (talk) 05:22, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Thanks Thanks i will try my best here. Hey This was created on my birthday wow.Arata Wataya (talk) 13:18, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Can i become an admin pls Arata Wataya (talk) 16:48, February 19, 2013 (UTC) hi can u tell me how to use wikia pls Sonia09 (talk) 10:45, March 22, 2013 (UTC)sonia09 Hi calua Belated happy birthday Hey can u pls help me in how to edit an article? In which page we should go to edit an article? I would be very thankful for it and help will u in itSonia09 (talk) 08:03, March 24, 2013 (UTC)sonia09 hey thnx 4 ur help let me ask u one ques how did u get an idea of creating such an awesome web page? i really love chihayafuru a lot nd thnx for it againSonia09 (talk) 10:36, March 29, 2013 (UTC)sonia09 hiii i wanna help from u so actually i wanted to add a column to the character template SO HOW TO DO IT? PLZZZ HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- Claudia-chan, i'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, I have copied some of ur creations those published on this Wiki :p But, it's thanks so much from me I hope u don't mad :p See ya! :3 Acha Salwa Salsabila (talk) 10:20, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, thanks so much. This is the link: JKT48 Indonesia Wiki But, that was created by my friend by using this account Acha Salwa Salsabila (talk) 05:08, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can I be an admin here? If you don't know to hire, I will tell you later. -Minamina- Acha Salwa Salsabila (talk) 09:05, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Well, 'kay. But, I want request you to create the badges of the characters. I was got this idea from Fairy Tail Wiki. Can you create it? I will help as best as I can do XD -Minamina- Acha Salwa Salsabila (talk) 04:52, April 21, 2013 (UTC) well, i ma sorry n thanks -Minamina- Acha Salwa Salsabila (talk) 11:50, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm creating a wiki it's named Chihayafuru Indonesia Wiki. It's a site for Chihayafuru fans from Indonesia so it's using indonesian language. Do you mind it? ☼Minamina Okay. Thanks ☼Minamina Hello, Calu! I already creating the fanon wiki of Chihayafuru, Chihayafuru Fanon Wiki. Well, I'm too busy so i can't everyday stand at that wiki. So, maybe you can try to making it more better than now. I already making you be the admin on that wiki. Well, i'm counting on you ^_^ Edit the homepage!!!!! It says 'most recent episode' Episode 39!!!! And the anime has already ended......